Currently, converged infrastructure (CI) network, storage, and computer systems are configured with standard equipment, such as equipment modules or carrier packs of equipment, which may be mounted directly on rails of existing equipment cabinets, containers, etc., or on chassis that are mounted onto the rails of the equipment cabinets. Some standard equipment, such as the CISCO® ASR-1004 router, is/are unable to be fully contained within an existing equipment cabinet, such as an existing 700 mm CI system cabinet, because front doors on these cabinets cannot close over service handles of the standard equipment when the equipment is stored within the cabinet. As a result, such standard equipment must be mounted in larger equipment cabinets, such as, for example, 800 mm CI system cabinets, which are deep enough to accommodate the service handles of the equipment, but are more costly and require more space in a customer data center than typical 700 mm CI system cabinets. Previous attempts at overcoming the disadvantages associated with installing standard equipment in CI system cabinets, such as 700 mm CI system cabinets, have included installing equipment brackets in order to mount the equipment farther back in the cabinet so that the front doors of the cabinet may close over the service handles of the equipment. However, such secondary equipment brackets, which are typically manufactured after-market by third-party manufacturers, tend to be difficult to install and/or to remove and also prevent required air flow for the stored equipment.